4 for Rory
by yetti
Summary: Logan propose, and all that jazz, but this is about ALL of her options... more inside.


_Hi there, fans of Gilmore Girls. This is the intro to my story, and an explanation is at the end…_

* * *

Rory ran her fingers around the bottom of the champagne flute, wondering why they were flutes. Not clarinet, not oboe, not any other woodwind instrument, but a flute. It suited; having champagne in a bassoon just didn't seem appropriate, but why not just call it a glass. Every other piece of glassware is referred to as a glass – bordeaux glass, port glass, wine glass – so why a champagne flute.

Her mother, Lorelai sauntered over in her simple, but always elegant, black dress. She had a knowing smile on her red lips.

"The 'champagne flute' debate?" she laughed.

Rory spoke back quickly. "Why not a piccolo?"

"Oh, sweetie," Lorelai chuckled to herself, "At this type of event, as long as it's got champagne in it, you learn not to care."

Rory laughed with her, but they both went quiet when they saw Emily – mother and grandmother to the pair - approaching.

She sighed. "What was it this time?"

The pair glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and Emily shook her head. "You know, I'd rather not hear it."

Lorelai bit her lip as Emily walked away and Rory held her breath. Once she was out of earshot, they turned to each other and sighed, smiles edging their way into the corner of their mouths.

Lorelai watched as her daughter quickly turned away to stop herself from laughing, and began mingling with nearby friends of Emily and Richard. Her little girl. Her soon to be engaged little girl.

Lorelai struggled to get her head around the fact that Logan was going to propose, but she had a while to get her head around the fact.

A single glass clinked for attention as a handsome, blonde, young man walked into the area set aside for speeches. Lorelai – aside from the huge amounts of panic clutching at her chest, almost stopping her from taking a breath altogether – felt the irony. She just had to think that she had time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone had turned there heads to the out-of-character-nervous man.

"Please," He smiled with ease, now, at Rory, standing confused. "A round of applause for the soon-to-be-graduated Rory Gilmore, my lovely girlfriend."

A gentle clap started in the room, lasting a short while and dissipating. The curiosity of what was going on was more important than congratulating her.

Logan turned to Rory, still confused, "Rory, could you please come over here?"

Rory moved quickly, avoiding looking at the probing eyes that filled the room.

In a muttered hush, she leant in to speak to Logan when she reached him. "What is this?"  
With a knowing smile, he brushed off her question, "You'll see."

"As many of you will know, Rory and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and this is a marker on our relationship. This is the night that we both enter the world as adults, together." Logan talked to the crowd, holding Rory's hand.

Next to Lorelai in the audience, Emily sucked air in excitedly through her teeth.

Logan faced Rory. "I love you, Rory, and I always will. You deserve everything you could possibly want in life, and I think I could give you that." He knelt, and Rory's eyebrows and jaw moved in opposite directions. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory's mouth gaped open, readying itself to answer…

* * *

_In Rory's life there are four potentials, in my mind. This is about what each of those options could mean. I just like writing about her love life, and here is the summary for each (DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE SURPRISES):_

_**Rory/Dean:**_

_Rory forced into 'typical housewife' role, soon into her marriage with Dean. He owns a very successful building company, and claims he's busy bringing in the bacon, while she "sits at home all day" (when actually he won't let her work), but he's spending an awful lot of time with the secretary…_

_**Rory/Tristan:**_

_Still very much in love, they are facing the discussion of infertility. Finds out they can't get pregnant because Tristan has a low sperm count, and a huge amount of stress is put on the relationship. Is Tristan to blame?_

_**Rory/Jess:**_

_They are still madly in love 5 years later, but neither can get a job. They have no money, and are being evicted from their one bedroom flat in New York, among other problems. Now they need help._

_**Rory/Logan:**_

_Rory is a working from home, as well as a housewife and stay-at-home mom. She feels like Logan is married to his work, but he doesn't notice. Unhappy, Rory is tempted to have an affair with the gardener (Pauol, a twenty-year-old espanic hunk). Will she…?_

_The plan is to alternate between each one, chap by chap._

_Let me know what you think of the idea!!!_


End file.
